


Habilidades

by PhoenixSideros



Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Benny sutil, Coqueteo, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Solo un beso, Sweet, Usnavi despistado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSideros/pseuds/PhoenixSideros
Summary: A veces los gestos son muy sutiles, y a veces uno es un poco despistado. A veces, hay un momento de decisión, afortunadamente, porque si no, no llegamos a nada. One shot.
Relationships: Benny/Usnavi (In the Heights)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Habilidades

Al principio fueron toques tan sutiles que Usnavi no les dio importancia. Benny era su mejor amigo, y una persona afectuosa por naturaleza. Unos segundos de más en los cuales la mano de Benny rozaba la suya cuando le daba el cambio por sus compras de las mañanas. Toquecitos en el hombro cuando se saludaban. A veces, sentía las puntas de sus dedos rozando su cintura cuando estaban cerca uno del otro. Y, bueno, podía ser su imaginación.

  
No es como si se comportara como el tipo al que tenía enfrente en ese momento. Sonriendo confiado, y muy apoyado en el mostrador.

  
\- Entonces, ¿qué tal este fin de semana?

  
\- No estoy interesado, gracias. Y ya te lo había dicho – respondió Usnavi, pesando que necesitaría un trapo de emergencia y su aspersor de desinfectante en cuanto el tipo se fuera. No tenía derecho a tales confianzas, ni por ser cliente frecuente.

  
\- Vamos, te prometo que lo vamos a pasar bien… - ronroneó el otro.

  
\- No, de verdad – y era apuesto, hasta eso. Usnavi nada mas no tenía ganas de salir con él, y ya debía captar el mensaje y dejarlo en paz.

  
\- ¿Navi?

  
\- ¡Benny! – Usnavi sonrió al reconocer la alta figura de su amigo en la puerta de la Bodega. Aliviado, pensó que ahora tenía un refuerzo.

  
\- ¿Sabes? Traigo antojo de algo dulce – comentó Benny de modo causal conforme se acercaba al mostrador. A Usnavi le pareció que su amigo caminaba más derecho que de costumbre. Como si quisiera imponer más su ya de por si fornida figura.

  
\- ¿Algo dulce?

  
Usnavi se detuvo a pensar, considerando que tan buena idea era que su amigo se comiera un segundo Milky Way en un solo día. Habían llegado dulces mexicanos, pero la mayoría tenían chile. Tal vez uno de esos mazapanes…

  
No se dio cuenta de que Benny se había colado por detrás del mostrador, hasta que sintió su fuerte brazo rodeándole la cintura, y su espalda topando con el amplio pecho de su amigo. Con la mano libre, Benny le tomó la mejilla y lo hizo voltear hasta dejarlo en el ángulo perfecto para besarlo. Con confianza, como si no fuera la primera vez.

  
Y Usnavi tal vez debió haberlo empujado. Se sorprendió al principio, pero no duró mucho. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el agarre de Benny en su cintura, y la mano cálida en su mejilla. La firme, pero gentil exploración de la lengua en su boca, como si Usnavi fuera delicioso, y él tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo para saborearlo, hambriento. ¿Así se sentía ser un Milky Way?

  
Cuando se separaron, Usnavi se sentía aturdido y como si flotara. Era porque Benny lo había levantado de la cintura con el brazo, y solo había quedado apoyado sobre las puntas de sus pies.

  
\- ¡Wow! – dijo una voz, y Usnavi regresó a la realidad y al suelo de golpe. El otro tipo seguía ahí, y los miraba embobado. Levantó las manos, con las palmas hacia afuera -. Usnavi, de verdad, lamento mucho que no salgas conmigo, pero ¿sabes? Hubiera pagado por ver ese beso.

  
A continuación, tomó sus compras del mostrador, y salió de la Bodega silbando, al parecer, muy contento.

Benny seguía sosteniendo a Usnavi de la cintura.

  
\- Creo que entendió el mensaje – dijo Benny, su aliento caliente contra la mejilla de Usnavi.

  
\- No fue el único.

  
\- Entonces, ¿lo notaste? – Benny sonrió.

  
\- La verdad, no sabía que pensar – Usnavi se dio la vuelta para hundir la cara en el pecho de Benny, repentinamente avergonzado.

  
\- Tal vez debí ser más claro.

  
\- Tienes razón, ¿quieres besarme otra vez? Para estar bien seguro.

  
\- Todo lo que necesites, Navi.


End file.
